ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HooperBandP
Leave me a Message Seriously, I'll respond! Just hit edit this page up at the top, type a header/subject of your message by typing Header Here , type out your message, and "sign" the post by using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. [[User:HooperBandP|''' Hooper ]] talk 23:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Note(s) to Self *Remember this GIMP program for making PNGs. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 23:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) * Testing sig: 21:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Request for custom skin Hi. O.G.R.E.s Wiki looks great and we would be happy to help with a custom skin and some main page/seo tips. I will pass along your request. -- Wendy (talk) 03:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :That sounds wonderful. All tips are appreciated. [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 03:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Hi, I enabled Achievements on this wiki. Let me know if you need help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 18:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Great! Now to customize them! [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ]] talk 22:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you You just gave me the best bait for updating the wiki ever. If you need anything editted, let me know. Also, sorry about the munchkin thing Racconcityangel 04:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :What bait? And no need to apologize. If people just list the games that I haven't though of I can make the pages! [[User:HooperBandP| Hooper ']] talk 04:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) New skin Hey, what's up - I work for Wikia Inc., and I've been given the task of designing a new wiki skin for you guys! Now, I could easily just take some stabs in the dark, but it's not ''me that has to like the finished product, it's you & this community. I mean, I've been gaming for almost 30 years now, but everyone has their own ideas about what gaming is to them on a visual level. So - did you have anything in mind as far as a theme or color scheme? As I said, I could just conjure something from my own mind, but if there are any "must have" or "must NOT have" elements as far as colors, logo, etc. - I'd like to work with "y'all" to try & make sure we hit it out of the park. Please let me know if you or any of the admins have suggestions or concerns about the new design, and we'll work toward getting the new look in place and finalized by the end of the month. Cheers! http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 23:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Our colors are technically black and what we call "Ogre Green" (basically neon green, as seen on this chapter's forum here). However, that may be hard on the eyes so we're not necessarily wanting to go that route unless we can make it look agreeable. Some examples of Content Team work that we like include Red Dead Wiki, Avatar Wiki, and other similar styles. However, we acknowledge that those wikis may be easier as their subject matter gives plenty of high quality art to work with, and any art that may be used on our wiki might stretch the bounds of fair use. So, I guess in conclusion: we're open to anything that works and looks good, so feel free to use your artistic freedom. 00:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::This skin is best viewed with Firefox, and this not the final <--- artwork ---> - the left side is close to the final draft, but the artist came under the weather, and has not finished the right side yet. I will bring the final artwork up live as soon as I get it, but I was hoping to get you guys something new by the end of the month, and I just couldn't hold out any longer. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 13:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::It is already leagues better than the bland version we were using. Thanks and we look forward to seeing the final version. I'll comb through the site this evening and make sure to change any colored text or set-background images on articles to match. 13:25, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I tried to catch as much as I could, but you obviously know your site better than I do. Sorry for any fine-tuning that you may run across, and do let me know if something needs a major revision. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 13:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Notes with New Skin A place to list items or issues that we cant fix on the new skin, to help them get resolved. #View All/Close button on badge display (on userpages) still white.